Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/XXVII
Aby przejść z mojej sypialni do salonu musiałam za każdym razem mijać drzwi pokoju babki Ludgardy; bywały one często otwarte, a wtedy zbliżałam się do progu, pytałam o pozwolenie wejścia i otrzymawszy je wbiegałam, aby ucałować rękę babki, która wzbudzała we mnie tyle sympatii, ile siostra jej obawy i chłodu. Pokój babki Ludgardy wpół ocieniony był zielonymi sztorami, napełniały go staroświeckie krzesła, z wysokimi, toczonymi z orzecha poręczami. Obok łóżka na ścianie wisiał wielki, czarny krzyż z Chrystusem ze słoniowej kości, a na aksamitnej poduszce klęcznika znaczne były dwie głębokie wklęsłości, utworzone znać długimi nocnymi modły mojej babki. Dębowa posadzka w czarne i żółte kwadraty i leżąca na klęczniku wielka Biblia, w oprawie z czarnego aksamitu o srebrnych ozdobach, dodawały powagi i posępności pokojowi temu. Był w nim jednak jeden punkt światły i śpiewający. U jednego z okien uchylona była połowa sztory, a na jej miejscu wiło się kilka gałęzi bluszczowych, obejmujących splotami klatkę, w której szczebiotały dwa kanarki. Naprzeciw tej klatki siadywała zwykle moja babka na swoim krześle o wysokiej poręczy, z czarno oprawną Biblią na kolanach; ale oczy jej nie spoczywały na wyrazach Pisma św., lecz najczęściej utkwione były w dwoje ptasząt świergoczących, trzepoczących się w swej klatce, lub w kawałku błękitnego nieba, które wydobywając się zza ciemnych jodeł, rosnących za oknami, migotało za szybą niby na pociechę ptaszynom zamkniętym w niewoli. Stawałam nieraz na progu i kilka minut przypatrywałam się twarzy mojej babki, bladej, rysującej się na tle szarego pokoju, z łagodnymi oczami, utkwionymi w niebo i w ptaki, z rękami złożonymi nieruchomie na srebrnej klamrze świętej księgi. Na czole jej pomiędzy licznymi zmarszczkami błąkały się wtedy oddalonych wspomnień błyski, a na bladych ustach wisiał, blady także, zamyślony uśmiech. Pytałam siebie nieraz, o czym myślała siedząc tak długimi godzinami babka moja? Czy to błękitne niebo mówiło jej o lepszym życiu niż to, które przebyła na ziemi, a które poorało zmarszczkami jej czoło i smutny wyraz złożyło na ustach, niby przebytych cierpień pieczęć? Czy widok śpiewających i kochających się ptaków przywodził jej na pamięć na zawsze znikłe promienne chwile przeszłości? Czy może w tej klatce, owiniętej bluszczem i ozdobionej kilku kwiatami, widziała obraz niewoli, przystrojonej światowymi połyski, w jakiej zapewne spłynęło jej życie? Raz, gdy tak stałam na progu, patrzyłam na moją babkę i myślą zadawałam sobie te pytania, niby przeczuwając obecność moją odwróciła się, spojrzała na mnie i z łagodnym uśmiechem wyciągnęła do mnie rękę. Poskoczyłam i przyklęknąwszy przed nią pocałowałam ją w kolano. Miękką dłonią podniosła ku sobie moją głowę i długo mi w twarz patrzyła. Oczy jej spoczywały na mnie z dobrocią i zamyśleniem, przez które, jak zwykle bywało u niej, przebijał się smutek. Ogarnęło mię rzewne ku niej przywiązanie, a przy tym wzrok jej ośmielił mię. — Babciu — rzekłam — powiedz mi, proszę, o czym myślisz patrząc na tę klatkę z ptakami i na kawałek tego nieba, co przez szybę do twego pokoju zagląda? Kilka sekund nie odpowiedziała, potem przesunęła z pieszczotą dłoń po mojej twarzy, oczy jej znowu w klatce utkwiły i z wolna wyrzekła: Ptaki, zamknięte w kunsztownie urobionej i kwiatami zdobnej klatce, śpiewające do nieba i swobody które widzą z dala, to, moje dziecko, obraz naszego życia. — Jak to, babciu, naszego? — spytałam nie rozumiejąc w całej rozciągłości myśli jej wyrazów. Milczała chwilę, potem, patrząc ciągle na klatkę i niebo, mówiła jakby do siebie: — I ja niegdyś tak jak ty byłam młodą... jak ty, urodziłam się w sferze, poza której granice wyjść mi nie pozwoliły zwyczaje... pragnęłam nieraz przekroczyć te granice, rozejrzeć się po świecie szerokim, znaleźć gdzie indziej to, czego obok siebie znaleźć nie mogłam...nie pozwolono mi czynić tego... młodość mi przeszła jak tym ptakom w klatce... śpiewałam z tęsknotą do nieba i miłości, których w klatce mojej nie było... postarzałam... życie przebyłam sama jedna... wiecznie zależna... nikt mię nigdy nie kochał. Umilkła i blade usta jej drżały, szepcąc coś, modlitwę czy skargę jakąś. Żal mię zdjął wielki. Objęłam ją ramionami i przyciskając się do jej piersi zawołałam: — Babciu droga! ja cię kocham! Drżącymi dłońmi objęła moją głowę. — Dobre jesteś dziecię! — wyrzekła. — Ty i matka twoja niepodobne jesteście do tych istot, co pochlebiają bogactwu przez nadzieję otrzymania go w spadku... Urwała, jakby lękając się więcej powiedzieć, i patrząc mi w oczy spytała nagle: — Jak ci się podoba pan Agenor? Czułam dla niej ufność i przywiązanie, odpowiedziałam więc bez namysłu: — Bardzo, moja babciu! Skinęła głową parę razy, ale nie zrozumiałam dobrze, co ten gest znaczył: smutek, namysł czy powątpiewanie? — Ostrożnie, dziecko moje, ostrożnie! — wyrzekła z wolna, a gdy patrzyłam na nią zdziwiona, mówiła dalej: — Jak ja niegdyś, tak ty teraz nie masz prawa rozejrzeć się po szerokim świecie; musisz przyjmować to, co w ciasnym kółku twoim za najlepsze uznasz... jeśli nie weźmiesz tego, co ci dają, zostaniesz jak ja sama jedna i nikt cię nigdy kochać nie będzie... niech cię Bóg od tego obroni... Kobieta, która nigdy kochaną nie była, tęsknotę niesie z sobą do grobu, a nad brzegiem mogiły jeszcze z pamięci jej wydobędą się mary lat minionych i duszy jej utrudnią przejście na łono Boga... O, wyjdź za mąż, wyjdź za mąż koniecznie, abyś nie została na całe życie jedna... i abyś była kochaną... Ale ostrożnie! dziecko, ostrożnie! ... Przy tych wyrazach wzrok babki Ludgardy sposępniał, a drżące jej dłonie ogarniały moją głowę, jakby pragnęły ją od niebezpieczeństwa jakiego uchronić. Obawa zdjęła mię nieokreślona. — Babciu! — zawołałam — czy słowa swoje do pana Agenora stosujesz? Obejrzała się trwożnie, jakby się obawiała, aby ktokolwiek nie usłyszał tego, co mi chciała powiedzieć, potem pochyliła się tak, że aż siwe włosy jej, uwolnione od czepca, opadły na moje czoło, i półgłosem wyrzekła: — Nie wierz temu, co błyszczy, a szukaj serca... szukaj serca, bo jeśli go nie znajdziesz, nieszczęśliwa będziesz! Patrz przede wszystkim, abyś była kochana: nieszczęście kobiecie, która kochaną nie jest! Szukaj serca! patrz na serce! a jeśli go nie znajdziesz, odrzuć daleko od siebie błyszczącą brzękawkę. Za rok odjedziesz do swego ojca... tam jest świat szeroki... tam pozwolą ci obejrzeć się, patrzeć i wybierać. Wyjdź za mąż! wyjdź koniecznie za mąż, abyś jak ja nie pozostała jedna i abyś była kochaną... ale ostrożnie! ostrożnie! Gdy pochylona nade mną, z wyrazem niemal boleści na twarzy, kończyła wymawiać te słowa, w przyległym pokoju dał się słyszeć głos babki Hortensji zbliżającej się w towarzystwie pani Rudolfowej. Babka Ludgarda przycisnęła usta do mego czoła i z lekka usunęła mię od siebie. — Odejdź! — szepnęła — babcia Hortensja nie chce, aby mię kochał ktokolwiek... aby kto przede mną tak klęczał jak ty przed chwilą... Babcia Hortensja jest bogatą, bardzo bogatą.. . ja nic prawie nie posiadam, ona może ci przyszłość świetną zapewnić... nie trzeba, aby się rozgniewała na ciebie. Otworzyła Biblię i niby przestając zwracać na mnie uwagę smutnymi oczami wpatrzyła się w wiersze pocieszającej księgi. Wyszłam z pokoju babki Ludgardy bardzo wzruszona; oparłam się o pierwszą konsolę, która była na mojej drodze, spojrzałam w lustro i zobaczyłam, że byłam bledsza jak zwykle. Zakryłam oczy dłonią i myślałam. Straszne bo też rzeczy zamigotały przede mną zza słów babki, niby zza ażurowej zasłony złowrogie jakieś widma. Wyrazy: "ostrożnie! ostrożnie!" brzmiały mi wciąż w uszach. Przed czymże strzec się miałam? Jakie groziło mi niebezpieczeństwo? "Szukaj serca!" — mówiła mi babka; ależ i ja instynktownie i niewyraźnie, niemniej jednak silnie poczuwałam potrzebę znalezienia tego serca, które by z moim w jeden takt uderzyło. Ileż boleści było w mowie babki, gdy mówiła, że kobieta, która nigdy nie czuła się kochaną, tęsknotę niesie do grobu, a nad brzegiem mogiły jeszcze z pamięci jej wyjdą mary, co duszy utrudnią przejście na łono Boga. O, tak! trzeba koniecznie, aby mię ktoś ukochał bardzo, silnie, nad wszystko; aby stał się dla mnie światem całym, a ja bym mu za świat cały starczyła! Ale... mój Boże! czy serce takie, czy miłość taką znajdę w klatce, z której mi wylecieć nie wolno, aby wznieść się pod same niebo i spod niego orlim wzrokiem potoczyć po ziemi, i widzieć wielu, i wybrać... Może kiedyś po mnogich latach upłynionych, z siwymi włosami i pooranym czołem, usiądę jak babka Ludgarda sama jedna i przez nikogo nie kochana naprzeciw okna o migocącym kawałku błękitnego nieba i patrzeć będę, jak w klatce zamknięte trzepocą się ptaszki, i z pamięci mojej szeregiem wyjdą mary tęsknot a żalów, i duszę mą, do lepszego rwącą się życia, zatrzymają pomiędzy niebem a ziemią, na skrzydłach nie przepłakanych nigdy boleści? Biedna babka Ludgarda! Jak żywo usunęła mię od siebie usłyszawszy głos swojej zimnej, despotycznej siostry! "Babka Hortensja jest bardzo, bardzo bogatą, może ci świetną przyszłość zapewnić... ja nic prawie nie posiadam. Nie trzeba, aby się rozgniewała na ciebie; ona nie lubi widzieć, że mię kocha ktokolwiek!" W istocie słyszałam już była wprzódy, że Rodów z przyległościami i znaczne jeszcze kapitały były wyłączną własnością babki Hortensji, która je otrzymała po zmarłym mężu i którymi rozporządzać za życia i po śmierci miała zupełne prawo; i słyszałam także, że babka Ludgarda mieszkała z siostrą, żyjąc prawie z jej funduszu, bo sama posiadała bardzo mało znaczący kapitalik, ale dotąd nie zastanawiałam się nigdy nad tą różnicą fortuny dwóch moich babek. Miałażeby ona teraz podawać mi klucz do odgadnięcia niepojętej dotąd dla mnie uniżoności pani Rudolfowej względem babki Hortensji, a stosunkowo jakby upośledzonego położenia w domu babki Ludgardy? Mój Boże! mogłaż być na świecie dość niska istota, która by chciwym wzrokiem ścigała w przyszłości chwilę czyjegoś skonu w tym przewidywaniu, że pochlebstwami i fałszywymi objawami miłości zdobędzie sobie bogactwo mające wypaść z ręki śmierci zesztywniałej. Nie, młoda dusza moja w podobną nikczemność uwierzyć nie mogła! Zmęczone długim życiem serce babki Ludgardy w zbyt ciemnej barwie świat ten jej ukazywało. Myliła się; a gdy ostrzegała mię przed błyszczącymi powabami młodego sąsiada, myliła się także. Mogłoż złe lub zepsute serce ukryć się pod tak piękną, świetną powłoką? Nie! Stwórca nie zadaje kłamu sobie samemu. To, co utworzył pięknym, co oblał światłością, płynącą wprost od oblicza Jego, musi być pięknym aż do dna. Mogąż piękne, ognia i rozumu pełne oczy człowieka kłamać, gdy obiecują miłość wielką i tryskającym z nich płomieniem mówią o uwielbieniu pierś zapełniającym? Możeż szlachetność kształtów kryć nikczemność ducha? Głos, przypominający wiosnę i wszystkie jej rozkosze, być echem zwodniczym, wychodzącym z piersi, w której rozsiadła się martwa zima? Nie! to być nie mogło; babka Ludgarda źle zrozumiała świat i ludzi albo ja źle zrozumiałam jej słowa. "Mój Boże! mój Boże! a gdyby tak było? Gdyby istniały rzeczywiście na ziemi nikczemne istoty, zaprzedające uśmiechy, pocałunki, godność swą i uczciwość za garść spodziewanego w przyszłości złota? Gdyby oczy i usta, i głos pana Agenora były kłamliwymi echami, zwodniczymi połyskami, przed którymi trzeba ostrzegać młode, niedoświadczone jak moje serce? O! gdyby tak było, ten świat mojej matki, ten świat, o którym śniłam tak uroczo... byłby..." — Nie dokończyłam mojej myśli, bo posłyszałam zbliżający się do mnie chód męski. Odjęłam ręce od oczu. Przede mną stał pan Agenor i patrzył na mnie swymi ciemnoszarymi oczami, na których dnie w tej chwili ćmił się wyraz wzruszenia. — Pani tak smutna i zamyślona! — wyrzekł swoim głębokim głosem, o mistrzowskich modulacjach tonów. Podniosłam na niego wzrok i odrzekłam: — W tej chwili bawiłam się sama z sobą w tę grę, jaka wczoraj zajmowała nas wszystkich. Zadawałam sobie różne pytania i w umyśle moim szukałam na nie odpowiedzi. — I umysł pani odpowiedzi tej dostarczył? — zapytał pan Agenor. — Niezupełnie — odrzekłam z uśmiechem — umysł mój jest jeszcze słabą dzieciną i na wiele zapytań odpowiedzieć nie umie. — Wezwij pani mój do pomocy; może w połączeniu powiedzą pani to, o czym chcesz wiedzieć. Popatrzyłam na niego długo i tak mi się jakoś rzewnie zrobiło, że aż poczułam, że oczy mi zachodzą łzami. Po chwili wyrzekłam: — Wzywam umysł pana, aby mi odpowiedział: czy młodę ptaszę, przez szczelinę swojej klatki na błękitne niebo i szerokie pola patrzące, może być kiedy szczęśliwe? Dlaczego są na ziemi klatki i zamknięte w nich ptaszęta? Czy to, co pięknym jest na pozór, może być brzydkie w gruncie? Czy wyraz oczu, dźwięk głosu i słowa głosem tym wymawiane bywają kiedy przeciwne temu, co dzieje się w sercu człowieka? Umilkłam, a pan Agenor patrzył na mnie długo, nie odpowiadając. Zdawało mi się, że usta jego zadrżały trochę, a na czoło powoli, powoli wypływać zaczęła ta zmarszczka przykra, w której zdawało się gnieździć mnóstwo tajemnic. W końcu uśmiechnął się dziwnie, spojrzał mi prosto w oczy i wyrzekł z wolna: — Umysł mój nie odpowie pani na pytania, które mi zadałaś. Myślałaś pani o nich tylko pięć minut, a twarz twoja zbladła; cóż będzie, jeśli nad nimi dłużej myśleć będziesz? Radzę pani, abyś nie zastanawiała się zbyt długo nad pytaniami tymi. — Jakże można żyć — zawołałam — nie szukając odpowiedzi na pytania, jakie nam własna myśl zadaje? Wszak w odpowiedziach tych leży prawda, a któż prawdę ujrzeć nie pragnie? — Prawda! — powtórzył pan Agenor, zamyślonym wzrokiem patrząc przed siebie. — Są ludzie na ziemi, którzy spędzają życie w jej poszukiwaniu, ale ci ludzie nie do naszego świata należą. Ludzie ci siadają długimi godzinami z czołem podpartym dłonią i myślą albo po całych nocach czytają książki, w których mędrcy świat wyłożyli, albo borykają się z losem przeciwnym i odnajdują prawdę w boleściach wielkich czy tam w gonitwach za tym, co zwą ideą... My tego wszystkiego nie czynimy... — A cóż czynimy? — zapytałam. — Każdy z nas — mówił dalej pan Agenor — w najwcześniejszej młodości miewa parę rycerskich zapałów i sielankowych marzeń o prawdzie. W owej porze, gdyby była po temu sposobność, każdy z nas przywdziać gotów by w jej obronie pancerz stalowy i rzucić rękawicę, choćby samemu zmartwychwstałemu Goliatowi. Ale pora ta trwa krótko. Przychodzi doświadczenie życia, znajomość świata i jego powabów; stalowy pancerz opada z ciała, sielankowe marzenia z głowy wychodzą i z piersi, razem z wydychanym kwasem węglowym; a my poznajemy, że w świecie, w którym nas los postawił, poszukiwanie prawdy nie jest zadaniem życia. — A wtedy czegoż szukamy? — spytałam jeszcze. — Wesela, rozkoszy, szczęścia, wszystkiego słowem, co miłe — odpowiedział pan Agenor i nagle zmieniając ton, jakim mówił, pokazał mi przez okno stojące przed gankiem cztery osiodłane wierzchowce i rzekł wesoło: — Oto na przykład i w tej chwili pani stałaś tu zamyślona, smutna, bawiąc się sama z sobą w grę niebezpieczną poszukiwania prawdy, a tam stoją, do przejażdżki gotowe, osiodłane konie, i mogą natychmiast unieść nas w zachwycającym towarzystwie na zachwycające wzgórza, kędy nad nami będzie świeciło zachwycające słońce, a wkoło nas zaszumią zachwycające jodły. Zaśmiał się wesoło i ode mnie smutne a poważne pierzchły myśli. Uśmiechnęła się ku mnie przejażdżka konna, ruch, ożywiona rozmowa z panem Agenorem, a gdy włożywszy amazonkę i kapelusik z piórkiem po kilku chwilach wychodziłam na ganek, byłam już zupełnie wesoła i przywiązane do mojej twarzy oczy pana Agenora wyraźnie mi mówiły, że wśród zachwycających wzgórz, zachwycającego słońca i zachwycających jodeł, ja to dla niego byłam najbardziej zachwycającą. Rozalia stała jeszcze na ganku, gdy siadałam na konia, a pan Agenor podawał mi strzemię. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy